Crusade To The Stars
by TheFlyboy44
Summary: After being ridiculed again, The Cutie Mark Crusaders decide to run away to a place where they won't cause any trouble. The only problem is, they stow away on the ship of Captain Bucky O' Hare. What hijinks and discoveries will ensue? And will they find the courage to go home?
1. Prologue

**This is a crossover between My Little Pony and Captain Bucky O' Hare.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Bucky O' Hare and The Toad Wars are copyrighted to their respective owners and I do not own either.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

It was a typical day aboard the _Righteous Indignation_, the frigate of Captain Bucky O' Hare and his faithful crew. Typical except for the fact that they had not come across any toad activity for the past few weeks. Now Bucky and his crew, Jenny the beautiful Aldeberan cat, Deadeye Duck the four-armed avian gunner, Bruiser the Beserker baboon mechanic, and Blinky the android mascot; were out of their minds with boredom. "Aarrghh!" groaned Deadeye, "I haven't had a good shot in weeks! My fingers are itchin' to croak some toads!" "That's all well and good," said Bucky, "But it's not much good if there aren't any toads to croak." "If I may say something," said Jenny, "I see this lack of activity as the calm before the storm. We could be in for something big." "I agree with you Jenny," said Bucky, "You know that I trust your judgment." Jenny couldn't resist smiling and saying, "Why… that's just… uh… really nice of you Captain." "You're welcome." Bucky answered. Jenny sighed and turned back to the controls. It was really frustrating trying to get Bucky to notice how she felt about him. At that moment, the comlink buzzed a bit. Bucky flicked on the speaker and said, "Go ahead Bruiser." "Uh… The engine's makin' some funny noises captain," Bruiser's voice came over the comlink, "An' I don't like it." "Okay Bruiser," said Bucky, "Maybe we're pushing her too hard." He flicked the comlink off and said, "Okay Jenny, take her out of hyper drive." "Yes Captain." said Jenny as she pulled back on the throttle lever. The _Righteous Indignation_ exited hyper drive, and in an instant, Bucky saw a large meteor in their path! "LOOK OUT!" he cried. Jenny yanked back on the yoke and tried to pull the ship clear of the meteor. They almost made it, but the meteor smashed the underbelly of the ship, causing some damage. "Argh!" cried Deadeye, "Well scupper me tail-feathers! That was close!" Bucky pulled himself off the floor and said, "Are you okay Jenny?" "I'm fine," she answered, "But I can't say the same for the _Righteous Indignation_." Bucky flicked on the comlink and said, "Blinky! I need a damage report!" "Engines are still online honorable Captain," came Blinky's voice, "But my scanner indicates that the impact has ruptured our fuel tanks!" "Blast!" said Bucky. Jenny confirmed Blinky's claim by saying, "Fuel levels are dropping rapidly Captain! What are your orders?" Bucky thought a moment before saying, "We'll need to land somewhere where we can repair the ship and replenish fuel. Jenny, what's the nearest solid planet?" Jenny checked the radar and said, "I've got one! It's a planet with solid ground, and if we set course now, we can make it with a little fuel to spare." "What planet is it?" asked Bucky. "It's not in the log," Jenny answered, "It's a planet called… Equestria." Bucky thought a moment; landing on an uncharted planet could be dangerous, but then again, it was a better plan than being stranded in space. He sat back in his seat and said, "Jenny, set course for Equestria." "Yes Captain." she answered. Bucky flicked on the comlink and said, "Attention crew, our fuel tanks have been damaged and we need to land before we run out. So we are setting course for a planet called, Equestria." "Captain!" cried Deadeye, "We can't do that! That planet's not within the jurisdiction of S.P.A.C.E.! We could get in some serious trouble!" "Would you rather drift around in space with a gun that can't fire?" asked Bucky. Deadeye flinched. If he had to choose between landing on an uncharted planet and living without a gun to fire, well… there really was no choice. So he said, "Look out Equestria, here we come!" "I'll try to keep the engines goin' as long as I can." said Bruiser. "Thanks Bruiser," said Bucky, "You're a pal." With that, the _Righteous Indignation _began making its way to an uncharted planet; the one called… Equestria.

**What happens next?**

**Answers Incoming! In Chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between My Little Pony and Captain Bucky O' Hare.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Bucky O' Hare and The Toad Wars are copyrighted to their respective owners and I do not own either.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Today is our day!" said a young yellow earth pony filly named Applebloom, "I can just feel it!" "Where have I heard that before?" asked an orange Pegasus filly named Scootaloo. "C'mon Scootaloo," said a white unicorn filly named Sweetie Belle, "Try and show a little faith!" "Oh I'm willing to try alright," said Scootaloo, "Nothing's gonna stand between us and our cutie marks!" "That's right!" said Applebloom, "Today we are all gonna earn our cutie marks in… acrobatics!" "Shouldn't we have practiced first?" asked Sweetie Belle. "No need to worry," said Applebloom, "I do stuff like this all the time. And so does Scootaloo." "Don't worry Sweetie Belle," said Scootaloo, "We'll be right here to help you." "Thanks." said Sweetie Belle. The three little fillies dashed into the town square, and started looking for someone to perform for. Just then Scootaloo said, "Look sharp girls! Looks like we've got ourselves an audience!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle looked over to where Scootaloo was pointing, and saw everypony from their class, being led of course by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. "It's Silver Spoon's birthday party," said Scootaloo, "On their way to Sugarcube Corner. Cutie Mark Crusaders, to action!" Applebloom started the act by standing up on her front hooves and bucking straight up twice. That was enough to get Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's attention; they stopped, and the others stopped with them. Applebloom then fell forwards, but landed on her hind hooves, pulled herself upright, jumped, and struck a karate pose. Some of the young ponies in the crowd wowed at Applebloom's trick. Scootaloo went next; she jumped up, using her wings to give her a boost, and turned two somersaults in mid-air before landing on her front hooves and falling down onto all fours. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon didn't look impressed with this even though the others did. Now it was Sweetie Belle's turn, she stood on one of her hind hooves and began spinning with the grace of a ballerina. Applebloom and Scootaloo rushed to her sides and helped her do a slow and remarkably graceful forward flip. Sweetie Belle looked at the faces of the audience and said, "I think we've got 'em!" "Time for the grand finale then!" said Scootaloo. With that, Scootaloo jumped up on the edge of the fountain, and Applebloom and Sweetie Belle got up on either side of her. Then in an amazing display of strength, Scootaloo lifted both Applebloom and Sweetie Belle over her head! Sweetie Belle and Applebloom somehow managed to balance themselves, and they all finished with a big, "Ta-Da!" Silver Spoon simply responded by shooting a spitball into Scootaloo's forehead. "Whoa-whoa…WHOA!" all three fillies cried as they tumbled backwards and into the fountain. They all surfaced in time to hear most of the others start laughing at them. "Ha!" laughed Diamond Tiara, "Good one Silver, right on target!" "Hey," said a filly named Twist, "Dat wasn't nice." "Shut up you!" said Silver Spoon, "This is my party, I can do what I want!" Twist shrunk back, not wanting to get in an argument with the birthday filly. "Hey!" said Scootaloo as she jumped out of the fountain, "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to treat others like that!" "You're right," said Silver Spoon, "We treat losers like you like that all year round!" "My friends and I are not losers!" Scootaloo barked back. "Of course you are," said Diamond Tiara, "What else would everypony call three little fillies who try virtually everything to get their cutie marks but never get them? You and your friends are the most pathetic and worthless ponies I have ever met. If the three of you just, I don't know… disappeared, nopony would miss you. Ponyville would be way better off without you three always messing things up!" "I think," said Silver Spoon, "That all of Equestria would be better off without you!" The other fillies and colts (save Twist and Dinky) agreed with her. Scootaloo was trying to be angry, but she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "You just wait!" she said through her tears, "We'll get our cutie marks! Someday!" "Yeah right!" said Diamond Tiara, "The only way you losers could get cutie marks, is if some weirdo aliens drop out of the sky and beam you up! You could get your cutie marks for being… Science experiments!" Most of the others laughed and began walking away, and as they did, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon turned to them and sneered. "See you later… Blank flanks!" they said in unison, then they joined the others in laughing. Twist wasn't laughing though; she turned to the Crusaders and said, "I'm… really sorry guys." "It's not your fault Twist!" called Sweetie Belle. Once the Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's group left, Scootaloo turned to her friends and said, "So… what now?" "I don't know…" said Applebloom, "I guess we better… go back to our clubhouse." "Yeah," said Sweetie Belle, "I feel terrible." Scootaloo pulled her friends out of the fountain, and they began making their way to Sweet Apple Acers farm.

Meanwhile; high above the surface of Equestria, the _Righteous Indignation_ was now on final approach; and a good thing too, because she was losing fuel fast, and her engine was beginning to splutter. Aboard, Bucky was pointing the planet out to the crew. "There she is everyone," he said, "The planet Equestria." "It's… So beautiful," said Jenny who was almost mesmerized by it. "Yeah," said Deadeye, "All 'dem colors sure are pretty." "Is it safe?" asked Bruiser, who sounded unusually worried. Bucky thought a moment before saying, "Blinky, give me a full planet scan." "Affirmative honorable Captain." said Blinky. He stood dead still for a moment, his scanner working the entire planet. Finally he stopped and said, "Scan complete. Oxygen content: satisfactory. Inhabitants: yes. Civilization: yes. Level of technology:" Blinky suddenly started shaking a bit, saying, "Error… Error… Does not compute! Does not compute!" "BLINKY!" yelled Bucky, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Blinky made a little bang noise and a puff of smoke and fell over on the floor. He then stood up again and said, "Gratitude expressed honorable Captain. Much longer in previous state would have resulted in certain crashing of system." "You're welcome Blinky," said Bucky, "I'm just glad you're okay." "What do you suppose that was all about?" asked Jenny. "I don't know," said Bucky, "All I do know is, we're dangerously low on fuel and any civilization is better than no civilization. As for the technology thing, they could be so far ahead of us that it would be dangerous for us to even comprehend it. But if so, we'll improvise, like we've always done." He buckled himself into his seat and said, "Crew, assume positions for atmospheric entry." "Aye-aye Cap'n!" said Deadeye as he exited the cockpit. "Yes Sir!" said Bruiser as he followed Deadeye. "Affirmative." said Blinky as he followed Bruiser. Soon the crew was all buckled in and ready for what might be a crash landing. Jenny activated the atmospheric shields and prayed the engine would hold out. The _Righteous Indignation _began to glow as she entered Equestria's atmosphere. Bucky got really nervous; the heat from entering the atmosphere had the potential to ignite the leaking fuel and destroy the entire ship. But the leaking fuel fell off as it started to burn and didn't have a chance to ignite a trail. Soon, they were through the atmosphere, and now Jenny had to pull the ship out of a mega-dive that would normally mean certain death. As they passed through the cloud layer, they knocked some Pegasus ponies off the clouds they were napping on. "C'mon you piece of junk!" grunted Jenny, "Lift! Just a little!" "We're gonna hit the dirt!" cried Deadeye, "Pull out! PULL OUT!" Jenny grunted and strained furiously at the yoke, but she managed to pull the _Righteous_ _Indignation_ out of her dive. "Whoa!" she breathed, "Oh my goodness that was close." "I never doubted you for a second Jenny," said Bucky, "Good job. Now let's find a place to land ." Suddenly Deadeye called out, "Captain! There's some kinda settlement up ahead!" "Shall I put her down there sir?" asked Jenny. "No," said Bucky, "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. Set her down there, behind those hills. We'll be safe there." Jenny cleared her mind; it was now a matter of getting the _Righteous Indignation_ down safely on whatever she had left. She made a wide turn and headed back for the hills. Once Jenny had guided the ship to what looked like a safe spot, she activated the vertical thrusters and brought the ship safely down to rest. "Phew!" said Deadeye, "I gotta admit Jenny, I had me doubts, but ye got us down in one piece." "Good work Jenny," said Bucky, "You are a great pilot." "Thank you Captain," Jenny answered, "I'm just glad I'm doing my part for the team." Bucky and Jenny exited the cockpit and headed down to the engine room. "How bad is it Bruiser?" asked Bucky. "Well," said Bruiser, "Da fuel tanks can be patched up, an' the engines are okay but… duh… we's gonna need some fuel or we can't make the engines start." "Gotcha." said Bucky. He gave a sharp whistle and shouted, "Crew! Attention!" Deadeye joined the others and Bucky started issuing orders. "Deadeye," he said, "I'm putting you in charge of looking for fuel. If you can't find regular rocket fuel, try gasoline, kerosene, hydrogen peroxide, anything that'll combust." "Aye-aye Cap'n!" said Deadeye as he saluted. "Bruiser," said Bucky, 'You're in charge of guarding the ship." "Okeydokey." said Bruiser. "Blinky," said Bucky, "Get on those repairs on the double!" "Affirmative honorable Captain!" said Blinky. Bucky then addressed himself and said, 'I'll be in charge of getting us some supplies. And Jenny, why don't you see if there's a book store in that settlement. We could all use something to read with the lack of toad activity." "Yes Sir." said Jenny. "Okay team," said Bucky, "We'll meet back here in an hour. Let's go!" Bucky, Jenny, and Deadeye exited the ship and began walking in the direction of the settlement; which was of course… Ponyville.

Over at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were all just moping around. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ripped on them for being blank flanks all the time, but for some reason, this time it hurt more than usual. "I just don't get it girls," said Applebloom, "We've been teased like that before, but that round just makes me… I don't know… extra sad." "I think it was that comment that nopony would miss us if we disappeared," said Sweetie Belle, "And you know what? I… I think Diamond Tiara's right. I don't seem to do much except get in Rarity's way, and you know how she gets when someone interferes with her fashion." Scootaloo's wings drooped, and she said, "Come to think of it, I think Rainbow Dash was only being nice to me out of pity. It's a pipe dream to think that she'll ever know just how much she means to me, or that I'll ever be as good as her. And who am I kidding? I'll never join her in a double rainboom." Applebloom slumped down on the floor and said, "Applejack never did appreciate me tryin' to help her in the orchard, and I wasn't much help selling apples either." "Aw let's face it girls," said Scootaloo, "Diamond Tiara is right. All of Equestria would go much smoother without us to mess everything up. And if that's the case, I think we should take her advice." "What do you mean?" asked Sweetie Belle nervously. Scootaloo sighed and said, "We need to run away; to someplace where we can quietly discover who we are without causing as much trouble as we do here." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked at each other, then they turned back to Scootaloo and nodded their heads. "Then it's settled," said Scootaloo, "Sweetie Belle, how many bits do you have?" Sweetie Belle thought and said, "I probably have enough to get us all train tickets." "No good," said Scootaloo, "We can't take a train or my scooter; it'd be too traceable." "You mean we have to go by hoof?" asked Applebloom. "That's actually a good idea," said Sweetie Belle, "If we don't have to pay for a ride, we can use our bits to pay for food and shelter." "Exactly," said Scootaloo, "We're going to go leave Ponyville, and maybe even Equestria forever." "Rarity and her friends are all at the spa today," said Sweetie Belle, "That'll give us a chance to pack our things before we go." "And leave a goodbye note." said Applebloom. "Okay," said Scootaloo, "Let's get to it, we probably don't have that much time." The three fillies went their separate ways to prepare for their journey.

Meanwhile, in the square of Ponyville, Deadeye Duck was searching for anything combustible that could power the ship. It was kinda hard to do, because as he walked down the street, some of the strange creatures that inhabited the settlement were staring at him, and others were running and hiding. Deadeye walked up to the spa and looked inside. "Hmmm…" he said, "Dat creature looks friendly enough; maybe she can tell me where I can find some fuel." He opened the door and walked inside. The pony at the desk turned to him saying, "Good day and how may I help… AAAHH!" "Sorry," said Deadeye, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm lookin' for somethin' that can power a spaceship. You got any ideas where I can find somethin' combustible?" The pony was shaking with fear, but she managed to say, "Uh… I don't really have anything but a few barrels of hydrogen peroxide… For ponies who get skunked and all that." "Really?" said Deadeye, "Is that what ye call the inhabitants of this planet?" The pony let out a squeak when she realized this strange creature was an alien. "Anyways," said Deadeye, "I'm lookin' te buy some of yer hydrogen peroxide. How much will four barrels cost?" The pony thought a moment and said, "To by four barrels would cost… forty-eight bits." "Uh sorry…" said Deadeye, "I ain't got any bits; what'll that be in simoleans?" The pony responded by shrieking and saying, "AAH! Fine! Take them all! Just please don't hurt me !" "Uh… Okay then," said Deadeye, "But uh… I'm gonna leave ye twelve simoleans just in case." He put his money on the counter and went out back to find the barrels. "Perfect!" he said when he found them, "With any luck, we can extract the hydrogen from these babies, and dat'll give us enough power to get back to Genus."

Bucky meanwhile has successfully acquired some food; though not without everypony in the market freaking out at his presence. "Hmmm…" he thought to himself, "We could use something sweet on our way home. I wonder if there's a place to get that kind of stuff." Just then he heard a bunch of kids laughing. He hid himself behind a couple of trash cans and waited for them to pass. He saw a group of little ponies coming out of what looked like a gingerbread house with a lot of sweets for a roof. Most of the group looked happy, but two of them didn't. Bucky decided not to question why; instead he walked out from behind the cans and went inside. Once inside he saw a blue pony behind the counter. She looked up, and when she made eye contact with him she screamed, "AAAAAHHH! Carrot! There's a mutant rabbit in the shop!" "Take it easy!" said Bucky, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to buy some things." The blue pony shuffled nervously. "Wha… what would you like sir?" Bucky thought for a moment, then said, "I think I'll take two of those carrot cupcakes, a box of sugar cookies, and two slices of banana cake." The blue pony obediently got these things, then she set them on the counter and said, "Um… do you plan to pay for these?" "Yes I do," said Bucky reaching into his pocket, "I hope twenty simoleans will cover that." "Um… Yes!" said the blue pony, "Yes it will." "Splendid." said Bucky. He handed the blue pony his money, took the box and bags and walked out of the shop. At that moment, Carrot Cake came in from the kitchen. "Cup Cake! Darling are you alright? Did he hurt you?" "No," said Cup Cake, "He just bought a few things and paid with things called simoleans." "Wow," said Carrot Cake, "I wonder how many bits these things are worth."

Jenny meanwhile had found the library and was preparing to enter. She fluffed her hair a bit, then opened the door and walked in. "Hello?" she called, "Is anyone home?" "I'm here." said a voice. Jenny looked down and saw a small purple dragon with green spines walking towards her. "My name is Spike," he said, "And how can I help you… WHOAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "It's alright!" said Jenny, "I'm just wondering if you have some books for sale." Spike cringed at this strange creature, but said, "Uh… Twilight said she had some books she had been meaning to get rid of. Would you like to take them off her hooves?" "Why certainly I would." said Jenny. With that, Spike dashed to the back of the room and grabbed a box that was full of books. He brought them back to Jenny and said, "Here! Don't they look great?" "Yes," said Jenny, "They certainly do." "Well," said Spike, "You can have 'em all for free, absolutely free!" "Why… That's very generous of you," said Jenny as she took the box, "Thank you so very much." She leaned over and gave Spike a quick peck on the cheek. Spike stood rooted to the spot; so Jenny simply turned around and left the library to head back to the ship.

At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were all meeting up with their things and writing their goodbye note. "Okay," said Scootaloo, "Do we have everything we need?" "Well," said Sweetie Belle, "I got my bits, a phrasebook, some blankets, and our coats." Applebloom said, "I've got some apples, our toothbrushes, a picture of my family, and of course my bits." "Great," said Scootaloo, "I've got our helmets, some rope, some towels, and some tools. So I guess we're all set. That is… if we've finished our goodbye note." "I think it's done," said Applebloom, "We've all said our goodbyes and apologies to our respective sister figures, and explained why things are better this way." "Then I guess we're ready," said Scootaloo, "Ready girls?" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom put their hooves in with Scootaloo, and they quietly said in unison, "Cutie Mark Crusaders… runaways." With that, they put their helmets on, walked down the ramp to the ground, and began heading to the outskirts of Ponyville. When they reached the hill, they all looked back at Ponyville; this was it, they were leaving those they knew behind for pastures new. But before they went, Applebloom said, "So long Applejack… I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Sweetie Belle then said, "Goodbye Rarity… I'm sorry I couldn't be the sister you wanted." Scootaloo finished with, "So long Rainbow Dash… I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." Then the Cutie Mark Crusaders turned away from the town, and walked off over the hill. But when they came down to the bottom, they all glanced to their left, and saw what looked like a very strange house. "What's that thing?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Looks like a weird lookin' house to me." said Applebloom. Scootaloo looked a little closer, and said, "Wait a minute, that's no house; that's a spaceship!" "A space what?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I've read about those things," said Scootaloo, "They're basically vehicles that can travel through space!" She then though a minute and said, "We should catch a ride on it! Maybe the aliens will give us a new home!" "Aliens?" said Applebloom, "No way, no how. You remember what Diamond Tiara said, they might use us for science experiments!" "Not if we make friends with them!" said Scootaloo as she began walking towards the ship's open door. The fillies completely missed the name printed on the side, _Righteous Indignation_. As they entered the ship, Sweetie Belle asked, "Do you really think these aliens might be friendly?" "Of course!" said Scootaloo. Suddenly she heard a gruff grunting noise, and she and the other fillies looked over to see Bruiser the Beserker baboon sleeping. "Or…" she said, "Maybe not." "We gotta hide!" said Applebloom, "He looks mean!" "You're right," said Scootaloo. She looked around, and spotted what looked like a small empty closet. "There!" she said, "We can all squeeze in!" "Are you sure?" asked Sweetie Belle, "It doesn't look that big." Suddenly Applebloom looked out the porthole and saw what looked like a mutant duck with one eye and four arms rolling some black drums towards the ship. "Maybe not," she said, "But it's our only option! Quick girls! Inside!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders stuffed themselves into the closet and shut the door. "Urk!" grunted Scootaloo, "Tight fit huh?" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle just glared at her.

Deadeye Duck rolled the barrels of hydrogen peroxide up the ramp and inside the ship. "Bruiser," he said, "HEY! Bruiser!" Bruiser woke up and said, "Oh, hello Deadeye. I didn't mean to fall asleep." "It's alright," said Deadeye, "From the looks of dis place, We ain't got nuthin' to worry about." At that moment, Bucky came inside with the supplies. "I see you've got the fuel Deadeye, better help Blinky get this thing refueled." "Aye-aye Sir!" said Deadeye as he took a barrel to the engine room. A few minutes later, Jenny arrived with the books. "Hey Jenny," said Bucky, "How'd it go?" "Not entirely well Captain," said Jenny, "The dragon at the library gave me these books for free, but I think it was out of fear rather than generosity." "I see," said Bucky, "I got the same thing from the ponies at the market, and from a place called Sugarcube Corner. I've got a feeling our kind isn't really welcome around here." "You're right," sighed Jenny, "I guess that destroys all hope of getting this planet involved with the alliance of S.P.A.C.E." "I'm afraid it does." said Bucky. Just then Deadeye came out of the engine room and said, "The tanks are full Cap'n! We're ready for take-off!" "You heard him," said Bucky, "Let's go." Bucky and Jenny climbed up to the cockpit, sat in their seats, and buckled in. Jenny started the engines and Bucky said, "Crew, assume positions for take-off." Deadeye took his place in the gunner's seat, and Bruiser and Blinky buckled themselves into their seats in the engine room. Jenny began to power the engines up, and as she did, the Cutie Mark Crusaders heard the whining noise. "This is it girls," said Scootaloo, "We're off to a new world." "I'm so nervous," said Sweetie Belle. "So much could happen to us." "Well," said Applebloom, "It's not like anypony else would care." At that moment, the _Righteous Indignation_ lifted off the ground and began heading for the sky. As they climbed through the clouds, they once again raced past some Pegasus ponies who were shocked at what they saw. "We've reached escape velocity Captain." said Jenny. "Already?" asked Bucky, "Boy, that hydrogen peroxide really packs a wallop!" In just another minute, they were clear of Equestria's atmosphere and in orbit. "Jenny," said Bucky, "Prepare to activate hyper drive." "Yes Captain." said Jenny. She pressed the glowing red button and waited for the engines to get up to full power. As the engines built up their power, the Cutie Mark Crusaders cringed, wondering what was going to happen next. Finally Bucky said, "Engage hyper drive… now." Jenny pushed the throttle all the way forward. The _Righteous Indignation_ glowed white, surged forward, and in an instant, was gone.

Down on the surface of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were all heading to Sweet Apple Acers for some apple cider. They had had a wonderful time at the spa and were going to celebrate the wonderfulness of their friendship. As they were walking, Twilight said, "So Applejack, is Applebloom going to be joining us tonight?" "I reckon so," said Applejack, "It's not like my sister to miss out on a good time!" "Yeah!" said Rainbow Dash, "I just hope Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are there too. I can't wait to find out what they did today!" "Yes," agreed Rarity, "I too am curious as to what my sister was doing today for her cutie mark. I just hope it wasn't anything dangerous." The six ponies walked up to where the clubhouse was, and Applejack called out, "Applebloom! Girls! C'mon down! We's gonna have some cider!" There was no answer. "Girls?" called Twilight, "Are you up there?" "Ooooh!" said Pinkie, "Are we playing hide-and-seek? Okay! Ready or not, here we come!" "Um… If they're hiding," said Fluttershy, "They're doing a really good job of it." "C'mon," said Twilight, "I don't like the looks of this." The friends walked up the ramp, and discovered the clubhouse was empty. "Girls!" called Twilight, "Where are you?" "C'mon Applebloom!" cried Applejack, "This ain't funny no more!" "Scoots?" called Rainbow Dash, "Are you up here?" "Sweetie Belle!" cried Rarity, "Come out this instant!" There was still no reply. Suddenly Twilight said, "Oh No!" The others turned to look at her and saw the note. "Oh my goodness!" cried Fluttershy, "What does it say?" "Yeah!" said Pinkie, who was also getting worried, "What's it say?" Twilight lifted it up with her magic and began reading. "Dear whoever finds this note," she said, "We have decided to take the advice of everypony and simply disappear from Ponyville. It's not like anypony will even notice that we're gone; all we ever seem to do is cause trouble just from the innocent pursuit of our dreams. So in our opinions everypony will be better off this way. Don't bother trying to find us; we know you have better things to do. Signed:" she choked before saying, "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" "WHAT?" the five other ponies cried. "Lemme see that!" yelled Applejack. She frantically perused the note and found her sister's goodbye. "Applejack," she read, her eyes filling with tears, "I understand now that I'm nuthin' more than a troublemaker and that's all I'll ever be. I'll miss you dearly, even though you probably won't. Give my regards to Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. Your sister: Applebloom." Applejack dropped the note and shuddered. "No…" she stuttered, "It can't be!" Rarity then used her magic to peruse the note and found Sweetie Belle's goodbye. "Rarity," she read, "I'm sorry for all the trouble that I caused you. All I ever wanted was to be your sister, but it's obvious that you never really liked me anyway. So I've decided to let you be on your own, the way you wanted it to be. I looked up to you, but all you did was look down at me. Your sister: Sweetie Belle." Rarity dropped the note in horror, fell to the floor and said, "Oh Sweetie Belle! How could you do this to me?" Rainbow Dash picked the note up and saw her name as well. "Rainbow Dash… Oh no-no-no-no-no!" she cried, "I… I now accept that I am just a burden to you and you are far too awesome to even care about me. I don't know why I ever thought I could be your friend; I would only weigh you down and I could never keep up with you." Rainbow was struggling to keep reading as she was beginning to cry, "I guess… I guess I'll never ever live my dream of joining you in a… double rainboom! But despite all that… I still love you. Your biggest fan: Scootaloo…" Rainbow dropped the note, stared for a moment, then reared her head back and screamed, "AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Then she fell to the floor and really began crying, "NO! NO! HOW COULD I HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN!" "Of all the worst things that could happen!" cried Rarity, "This is the WORST THING EVER! And I mean it this time!" "Oh No!" cried Pinkie, "What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?" Fluttershy was simply squeaking in pain, like she was about to cry. "This ain't happening!" cried Applejack frantically, "This ain't happenin!" "GIRLS!" yelled Twilight. The others stopped and looked at her. Twilight said, "They're fine! They've only run away!" "But why would they do such a thing?" cried Applejack, "What could possibly make them say that we'd be better off without them?" "I don't know," said Twilight, "But the sooner we start looking for them, the sooner we might find them!" She then began issuing orders. "Fluttershy, get as many ponies you can to search the streets." "Okay." said Fluttershy. "Applejack," said Twilight, "See if you can contact your relatives to help look for them." "Alright!" said Applejack. Twilight then said, "Pinkie Pie, get to the train station and see if the ticket master has seen them." "Got it!" said Pinkie. "What about me?" asked Rainbow. "You get as many Pegasus ponies as you can to comb the area for them." said Twilight. "I'm on it!" said Rainbow. "And Rarity," said Twilight, "See if you can contact your parents, they might be able to help." "Right!" said Rarity, "But, what are you going to do Twilight?" "I'm going to send a letter to the princess," said Twilight, "If anypony can help us find the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she can. MOVE ladies! We can't let them get away!" With that, Twilight and her friends raced off to do what they had to do to try and get the Cutie Mark Crusaders back. They had no idea that the three little fillies weren't even in Equestria by now. All they did know was if they didn't find them, they would never get the chance to tell them just how much they meant to them.

**What happens next?**

**Answers Incoming! In Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a crossover between My Little Pony and Captain Bucky O' Hare.**

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Bucky O' Hare and The Toad Wars are copyrighted to their respective owners and I do not own either.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The _Righteous Indignation _was now making its way back across the universe to the planet Genus; the headquarters of the United Animals council and the S.P.A.C.E. alliance. Unbeknownst to the crew, they had three unregistered stowaways from the planet Equestria hiding in a supply closet. Bucky turned to Jenny and said, "We've got a long flight ahead of us; is there a particular subject on which you would like to converse?" Jenny thought for a moment before saying, "Bucky… If we weren't doing this… what would we be doing?" "Wow," said Bucky, "That's a pretty deep question; I haven't really thought about what I'd be doing if I wasn't here right now." "Well," said Jenny quietly, "If I wasn't a pilot, I suppose I'd find a nice place to live, find someone nice, and settle down with him." "Interesting," said Bucky, "I guess that's what I'd want too. It's just that… spending so much time out here, you're really the only female I really feel comfortable talking to." Jenny smiled inside, hearing that gave her hope that Bucky would come around to discovering her true feelings for him. "Well," said Jenny, "I don't really think that I would have to look very far to find the right guy for me." Bucky smiled at her and said, "That's the spirit, don't give up hope!" Jenny smiled back at him and vowed, "Don't worry, I won't."

Down in the supply closet, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were all scrunched together and starting to feel a little sore. "Urgh!" grunted Applebloom, "How long have we been in this thing?" Scootaloo checked her glow-in-the-dark watch and said, "It's impossible for me to say; we should be at least a light year away from home by now." "Wow," said Sweetie Belle, "I've never been this far away from Equestria; or Rarity for that matter." "What're you saying?" asked Scootaloo. "Well," said Sweetie Belle. "Remember the Sisterhooves Social? That day I was so happy that I had Rarity as my sister, now I've left her and… well, I sorta wonder what she's doing without me." "Probably just thanking her lucky star that you're finally out of the picture." said Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle thought, and said, "You're right. We fought with each other more than anything else." "I'll bet Sweet Apple Acers will be more productive than ever now that I'm gone," said Applebloom, "I won't be there to get in everypony's way." Suddenly her stomach rumbled. "Speakin' of apples," she said, "D'ya think we should have some?" "Maybe," said Scootaloo, "But I think we should wait a little bit before eating." "Why?" asked Sweetie Belle. "We need to conserve our food for when we're absolutely desperate," said Scootaloo, "Because we never know where or when we'll find our next meal." "She's got a point," said Sweetie Belle, "But I can't ignore a rumbly tummy for too long."

Up in the cockpit, Bucky turned to Jenny and said, "You know Jenny, why don't you take a break? Just put her on autopilot and I'll take care of anything that comes up." Jenny looked back at Bucky and said, "Thanks Bucky, my eyelids have been feeling a little heavy." Jenny flipped on the autopilot and left the cockpit. With Jenny gone, Bucky put his feet up on the instrument panel and pulled out the latest issue of his favorite comic series. But before he started reading, he thought about Jenny. "She sure is a beautiful girl," he thought, "I certainly hope that she ends up with the right guy. She's such a wonderful person, she deserves it." He then opened his comic and began reading. Downstairs, Jenny met up with Blinky. "Hey Blinky," she said, "What are you up to?" "Humble android is going to engage in card game with fellow crewmate Deadeye." Blinky answered. "Excellent," said Jenny, "Good luck; you know how good pirates are with cards." "Affirmative," said Blinky, "Humble android will keep all his wits about him." With that, Blinky moved on into the gun turret. Jenny simply pushed a button on the wall and a small couch folded out. She lay herself down on it and began to imagine that Bucky was right next to her, snuggling up against her body and comforting her. It took a minute or three, but soon Jenny was drifting into slumber and having the most pleasant dreams.

In the closet, Applebloom said, "I don't know how much longer I can go without somethin' to eat girls." "You're right," said Scootaloo, "I think we should each have an apple now." They opened Applebloom's saddlebag and each took an apple. Suddenly, Sweetie Belle caught a whiff of something. "Hey," she said, "What's that smell?" "Don't look at me!" said Scootaloo. "I didn't do nuthin." said Applebloom. "Not you guys," said Sweetie Belle, "It smells… like… cookies! Sugar cookies!" "Hey… yeah!" said Scootaloo, "I smell 'em too!" Very cautiously, Sweetie Belle opened the closet door and looked for any crewmembers. She didn't see any, so she sniffed again and was able to determine where the smell was coming from. "They're in the drawers just across the hall," said Sweetie Belle as she pulled her head back inside, "I think we might be able to get some." "Are you sure?" asked Applebloom, "What if the aliens find that three cookies are missing?" "Well," said Scootaloo, "With any luck, they'll probably blame each other for the disappearing cookies, so we can get away with it." "I really need something sweet," said Sweetie Belle, "I think we should try it." "Okay," said Applebloom nervously, "Let's do it." Sweetie Belle gently opened the door, and the three fillies slowly snuck out into the main cabin. Scootaloo crawled up to the rations drawer and gently began to pull it open. Suddenly they all heard a small noise; they turned around and Applebloom had to suppress a yelp. There was what looked like an alien cat on a fold-out couch; but to their luck, she looked like she was asleep, and she was humming blissfully. "Wow," said Scootaloo, "I have to admit, she looks pretty." "Yeah," said Sweetie Belle, "Now c'mon! Let's get some cookies and hide!" Scootaloo slid the drawer open a little, and reached inside to take some cookies.

Up in the gun turret, Blinky and Deadeye were well into their card game. "Hey Blinky," said Deadeye, "Ye got any fours on ye?" Blinky checked his cards and said, "Affirmative." before handing the card to Deadeye so he could put it in his pile. Blinky looked at his own set of cards before saying, "Are you in possession of any seven cards?" Deadeye checked his own cards and replied, "Go fish." Blinky took a card out of the main stack and discovered that it was a seven card, so he put it in his own pile. "Hey," said Deadeye, "Looks like Lady Luck smiles on ye don't she?" "Affirmative," said Blinky. After a moment, Deadeye said, "Ye know what, I'm thirsty. I'm gonna grab me a soda." "Could Deadeye please acquire can of oil for humble android as well?" asked Blinky. "Sure!" said Deadeye, "What're friends for?" Deadeye opened the hatch that led to the main cabin, stepped through, and shut the hatch behind him. But as he turned around, he saw three little ponies reaching into the rations drawer! "WHOA-HO-HAAAAHH!" he cried.

Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle turned at the sound and found the one-eyed, four-armed duck looking right at them! "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they all screamed. All the screaming caused Jenny to jolt awake and sit bolt upright, and at that point she saw the intruders. "What?" she asked, "What's going on here?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders tried to run for cover, but Deadeye lunged forward and caught Applebloom and Scootaloo with his four arms. Likewise, Jenny had no trouble snatching up Sweetie Belle. "Hey!" she said angrily to the fillies, "You are trespassing on United Animals property!" "In direct violation of code six-four-eight-point-one!" added Deadeye. "AAAAAAHHH! We're sorry!" cried Applebloom. "We didn't mean to!" cried Scootaloo desperately. Blinky came in from the gun turret and began shouting warnings, "Danger! Danger! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Suddenly, everyone heard a thumping noise; and sure enough, Bruiser came up from the engine room. "What's goin on?" he asked. Then he saw the three fillies and said, "Hey! Youse ain't supposed ta be here!" "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Sweetie Belle at the sight of Bruiser, "Rarity! Help meeeee!" Fortunately, Bucky heard all the calamity below him. He ran over to the hatch and gave a loud and sharp whistle before yelling, "CREW! ATENTION!" Jenny and Deadeye immediately dropped the fillies as they and the rest of the crew snapped to attention. Bucky then made his way down the ladder and stood over the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The three little ponies trembled at the sight of this green rabbit looking down at them. After staring at them for a minute, he finally spoke to them. "I am Captain Bucky O' Hare of the United Animals Frigate, The _Righteous Indignation_." he said, "What are you doing on my ship?" "We… we're running away from our old home Mr. Hare sir," said Sweetie Belle, "We just thought you could give us a ride." "It's not usually smiled upon for someone to stow away on a warship," said Bucky, "And even less for someone to just run away from home." "But you don't understand," said Applebloom, "Back where we came from, all we ever seemed to do was cause trouble and get everypony upset with us." "Ha!" said Deadeye, "Not the most persuasive argument te get us te keep ye." "How could running away solve any of that?" asked Jenny. "We figured that if we weren't there, everything would go a lot smoother in Equestria without us." said Applebloom. Bucky thought for a moment and then asked, "Well girls, what are your names?" Scootaloo stepped forward and said, "My name's Scootaloo, this is Applebloom, and this is Sweetie Belle." "Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle," said Bucky, "I guess I can say it's a pleasure to meet you." Bucky then turned to introduce the crew. "This is my gunner, Deadeye Duck; first mate Jenny; Android first-class Blinky; and our mechanic, Bruiser." "Uh… It's… nice to meet you guys," said Scootaloo, "We're sorry we tried to swipe some of your cookies." "Ey, the cookies are okay," said Bruiser, "So long as youse didn't touch da banana cake!" "Look," said Bucky to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "I'm sorry, but we can't take you with us. So here's what we're going to do; we're going to take you back to Equestria, you don't say a word about us, and all will be forgiven. How does that sound?" "Um…" said Scootaloo, "We… sorta made a promise that we wouldn't go back, so… we don't really want to go back." Bucky scratched his chin; he really needed to think about this one.

After a minute, Jenny said, "Bucky…" "Yes Jenny?" asked Bucky. "May I speak freely?" Jenny asked. "Granted." Bucky answered. Jenny pulled Bucky aside and said, "Bucky," said Jenny, "Call me crazy, but I think we may actually be able to use these fillies from Equestria to persuade the United Animals council to extend an official invitation of alliance to their planet." Bucky thought about what Jenny had said for a moment. "Are you sure about this Jenny?" he asked, "They're very young, and I don't know if they'll make a good impression on the council; with them being stowaways and all." "It may not be the first choice we would make if we had others," said Jenny, "But given the circumstances right now, it's our only option." Bucky pondered for a little while, then said, "Alright Jenny, let's do it. I'm still a little unsure about it, but I trust your judgment." Bucky and Jenny turned back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and began to explain what they had come up with. "Okay girls," said Bucky, "There's been a change in plans. You are going to stay with us for a while and make an appeal to the United Animals council to extend an invitation to Equestria to join the S.P.A.C.E. Alliance." "WHAT?" the three fillies cried simultaneously, "But… But we can't do that!" said Sweetie Belle, "We'd just end up blowing it and making things worse!" "Yeah!" said Scootaloo, "Like we said, that's all we ever do back home!" "Girls," said Jenny, "You'll have time to practice before you have to actually do it. You shouldn't give up hope on trying new things." "Yeah," said Deadeye, "Just 'cause the last couple of things ye may have tried didn't work out so well doesn't mean this won't probably be the best thing ye've ever done!" "No," said Applebloom, "We don't wanna risk makin' things incredibly bad for you. We… we just can't." "Duh… why don't you wanna try?" asked Bruiser. "Well," said Sweetie Belle, "Back on Equestria, everypony gets something on their flank called a cutie mark when they find what they do best. But no matter how hard we try or what we try, we can never get our cutie marks." "Everypony else seems to find their cutie marks without half the difficulty we have," said Applebloom, "And no matter what, all we ever do is make messes of things, and get into trouble." Bucky knelt down in front of them. He was no longer angry with them; now he felt sympathy for their plight. "Don't worry girls," he said, "My crew and I will be more than willing to help you with your speech for the council." "Really?" asked Applebloom. "Affirmative!" said Blinky. "And let me tell you something," said Bucky, "No matter how many times you fail, if you believe in what you do, you should never, ever give up. So what do you say?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at each other and then said in unison, "Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ambassadors!" "Great!" said Bucky, "One of you can sit in the cockpit with me and Jenny and work on your portion of the speech, while the other two wait for their turn." "Applebloom," said Jenny, "How would you like to go first?" "Sure!" said Applebloom; and she followed Bucky and Jenny up the ladder to the cockpit. Deadeye invited Scootaloo to come to the gun turret with him and Blinky, and Bruiser invited Sweetie Belle to join him in the engine room. Sweetie Belle resisted at first, but when Bruiser smiled at her and said, "Awww… Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt ya." she smiled back and followed him into the engine room.

Back on the planet Equestria, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were trying every method possible to search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Right now, Twilight was in Ponyville's square asking as many ponies as she could if they had by chance seen the three fillies, but no matter who she asked, nopony had seen them. After a whole day of searching, she and her friends met back at the library. "Any luck at all?" asked Twilight. "Not so much as one hoof-print!" moaned Rainbow Dash, "And me and the other Pegasi were out for hours! We must have combed at least a two hundred mile radius!" "There's no way they could have gone that far!" said Pinkie, "I checked at the railroad station, the stationmaster hadn't seen them either!" "I managed ta contact Appleloosa," said Applejack, "The sheriff said he and the other townsfolk would keep a lookout for them just in case." "That's really nice of them," said Fluttershy, "Oh my… I hope nothing's happened to them." Twilight looked over at Rarity who was sitting all rigid-like. "Uh… Rarity," she said, "You don't look so good." "How could I look good?" asked Rarity, "I couldn't sleep a wink last night! Not with the thought of my sister being out there where anything could happen to her!" "I have to admit I had trouble sleeping too." chimed Fluttershy. "So did I," said Rainbow, "I tried everything, but it wasn't until midnight that I finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion." Applejack sighed and said, "Granny Smith almost had a heart attack when I told her what happened. And you should have seen Big Macintosh; I don't think I've ever seen him cry that hard before." "I really hope they're alright," said Pinkie, "I would hate to miss planning a birthday party for them, not to mention a congratulatory party when they finally get their cutie marks." Twilight looked at her friends and said, "Well, judging from what I'm hearing, we all miss them terribly. But in my opinion, that'll only make our will to find them even stronger!" Suddenly the six friends heard Spike's voice. "Twilight!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs. "What is it Spike?" asked Twilight. Spike just answered, "Incoming!" Then he belched and a scroll materialized in front of Twilight. "It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" said Twilight. Her friends gathered around her and she began reading. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I must say this is most unsettling news. Luna and I will do everything we can to help your friends find their sisters. Sincerely: Princess Celestia." Twilight turned back to her friends and said, "Well, now that the princesses are on the case as well, I think we have a better chance of finding them." "I hope you're right Twilight," said Rarity, "I just need this chance to apologize to Sweetie Belle! I'll NEVER forgive myself if I can't tell her how much I really love her!" "I swear," said Applejack, "I'm gonna find mah sister an' tell her that she ain't a burden! She's mah sister and I love her!" Then everypony looked at Rainbow Dash. After a moment, Rainbow shook her head and said, "Darn it! I'm not gonna rest until Scootaloo is safe again! With Celestia as my witness, I will not let her be alone again!" Twilight smiled and said, "Glad to hear it Rainbow." Then she looked up at the clock and said, "C'mon girls; We're wasting time! We can't give up the search." The six ponies each nodded and followed Twilight out the door to look in places they hadn't thought of yet.

Back on board the _Righteous Indignation_, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were doing well and enjoying themselves. Scootaloo had enjoyed watching Blinky and Deadeye play cards, and after Deadeye won that round, she challenged him to a match. It was close, but Deadeye still wound up the winner. "Wow," said Scootaloo, "That was a really close game." "Yep," said Deadeye, "But like I said, it takes a real good hand te beat an ex-space pirate at cards." "So," said Scootaloo, "You're the gunner right?" "Dat's right," said Deadeye, "I've only got one eye, but I can still croak toadies like the best of 'em!" "Croak toadies," said Scootaloo, "Does that even mean anything?" "Of course it does!" said Deadeye, "It means I fire the guns and blast any toad ships that try te blast us!" "Oh," said Scootaloo, "Now I get it." They were silent for a minute, then Deadeye said, "So, ever try yer hooves at shootin'?" "Nope," said Scootaloo, "I never thought of that." Deadeye looked out the turret window and said, "Hey, look." "What?" asked Scootaloo. Deadeye smiled and said, "Dem asteroids there are just askin' for trouble! Wanna be the one who gives it to 'em?" "Can I really?" asked Scootaloo. "Sure!" answered Deadeye, "Just c'mon over and sit on me lap." Scootaloo did as she was told and sat on Deadeye's lap with the triggers of the guns at her hooves. "Okay," said Deadeye, "There's already some charge on the guns so all ye need te do is get one of those asteroids in the crosshair and blast away!" Scootaloo aimed the guns at one of the asteroids, hesitated for a moment, and pulled the trigger. The laser guns responded and shot forth a blast that blew the asteroid into a pile of space rubble. "WOW!" cried Scootaloo, "That was AWESOME!" "Fantastic!" said Deadeye, "Keep Firin'! Don't let 'em escape!" Scootaloo continued firing the guns and blowing the asteroids to bits. When they were finally clear of the rubble, she said, "That has to have been the coolest thing I've ever done!" "I'm glad ye think so." said Deadeye. "Still," said Scootaloo, "I don't think something like this would impress Rainbow Dash." "Who's she?" asked Deadeye, "Yer sister?" "I wish," said Scootaloo, "She's my idol. And I dream of someday joining her in a double sonic rainboom!" "Sonic rainboom?" asked Deadeye, "What's a sonic rainboom?" "Oh," said Scootaloo, "It's only the coolest thing ever!"

In the engine room, Bruiser was showing Sweetie Belle the basics of the ion drive engine and the photon accelerator. "Ya see?" he said, "Da photon accelerator provides de atomatic matter needed to provide da thrust for de engine. But of course we still need rocket fuel, or da matter won't combust an' make da thrust." "Okay," said Sweetie Belle, "I think I've got it." "Gee," said Bruiser, "You say dat you mess up a lot back where youse came from, what kinda things do you mess up?" "Practically everything." said Sweetie Belle, "But what was probably the worst thing we messed up was printing embarrassing stories about everypony in our school's newspaper." "Aw gee," said Bruiser, "Dat must have been pretty scary." "It was," said Sweetie Belle, "The whole town was turning on us, and not even our sisters or their friends would speak to us 'cause they were so angry." Bruiser remained silent for a moment, then he said, "Well, how did youse find your way out? I wouldn't know how to get out of a situation like dat." "We wrote an apology to the town in the newspaper," said Sweetie Belle, "We confessed who we were and stated that what we were doing was wrong. We also promised never to do it again." "Dat seems like it would work." said Bruiser. Then he sat down next to the little filly and said, "So… duh… Is dere anyone who makes fun of youse for all da things you do?" "A few," said Sweetie Belle, "But the worst two are Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They always rip on us whenever we try to earn our cutie marks and mess up something." "Dey sound real mean," said Bruiser, "Duh… I'll tell ya what; when we take youse home, if we see dem, I'll give 'em da Beetlejucian Beserker Baboon war cry!" "The Beetlejucian Beserker Baboon war cry?" asked Sweetie Belle, "How do you do that?" "Well," said Bruiser as he proceeded to demonstrate, "You stand up straight, you bare your teeth, you pound your chest, and you go, AOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAHH!" Sweetie Belle cringed at Bruiser's performance. "Wow," she said, "That is scary." "Yeah," said Bruiser, "An' I wasn't even yellin' at full volume! Hey, you wanna try it?" "Um… okay!" said Sweetie Belle. She stood on her hind legs, gritted her teeth, then she pounded her chest and yelled, "Ahoooooogaaaaahh!" "Hey!" said Bruiser, "Not bad for a beginner!" "Wow," said Sweetie Belle, "I'll bet Diamond Tiara will be so jealous that I learned the war cry of the Beetlejucian Beserker Baboons!" "Yeah!" said Bruiser, "I think you and your friends is alright! An' if a Beserker Baboon thinks so, no one disagrees with him!" Then they both laughed.

Up in the cockpit, Applebloom was learning all about the history of the crew and the adventures they had been on from Bucky and Jenny. "That's so amazin'," said Applebloom as she heard about the time the crew had liberated an entire toad operated slave camp, "I wish I could be as amazin' as that." "Well, there's no reason you can't be," said Jenny, "You just need to keep your chin up and your spirits high." "Sounds good to me," said Applebloom, "Boy, when I get home, I at least hope my sister Applejack is amazed that I met a spaceship crew." "She'll be more than that," said Bucky, "She'll be happy that you're home with her." "I don't know," said Applebloom, "No matter how hard I try to help her on the farm, all I do is get in the way and end up making things a bigger mess." "Be that as it may," said Bucky, "You're still her little sister, and I'm sure she'll still love you." "I hope so," said Applebloom, "By the way, can I practice my portion of the speech with you guys?" "Sure," said Jenny, "Go ahead." Applebloom cleared her throat and said, "Esteemed members of the United Animals council, my friends and I have come here by invitation of Captain Bucky O' Hare to persuade you to extend a formal invitation to join the S.P.A.C.E. alliance to our home planet, Equestria. Our planet is home to peace-loving folk who when need be are always ready to stand up and fight to protect their home and what is harmonious and right." "Wonderful!" said Jenny, "I think you and your friends are going to do just fine." "We'll certainly find out in a couple of hours," said Bucky, "Jenny, take her out of hyper drive." "Yes Captain." Jenny answered. She pulled back on the throttle and the _Righteous Indignation_ exited hyper drive. Sure enough, right in front of them, there was a dull light brown planet. "There it is," said Bucky, "The planet Genus, home of the United Animals headquarters." "I'm entering the passcode now." said Jenny. "What's the passcode for?" asked Applebloom. "It's to make sure no toad operated ships can make it to the planet's surface," said Bucky, "If a ship doesn't enter the passcode, the United Animals satellites blast it into spare parts." Applebloom gulped, being blasted into spare parts didn't sound fun. "Activate the atmospheric shield Jenny," said Bucky, "We're going in." Then he flipped on the comlink and said, "Crew, assume positions for atmospheric entry." With that, Deadeye buckled himself and Scootaloo into the gunner's seat, and Bruiser buckled Sweetie Belle in before buckling himself in. The _Righteous Indignation _began to enter Genus's atmosphere. Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle all gulped; this was it, the most important thing they had ever done. They didn't know what was going to happen, all they knew was they couldn't afford to mess this one up; and given their reputation, things did not look good.

**What happens next?**

**Answers Incoming! In Chapter 3!**


End file.
